


how the team find out

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: How different members of Arsenal find out Oli and Granit are dating...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let's see how long it takes for this series to die!

“Morning babe” Olivier says as he sees Granit’s eyes open. Granit regards him with a small smile and rolls over.

“Mornin’”

“We’ll have to do this more often”

They were staying at a hotel for an away match and as usual everyone had had a single room. Granit and Olivier wouldn’t stand for that so late at night Granit had snuck Olivier into his room. 

At first they’d been a bit worried, but no one had found out so far and they both much preferred being with each other.

“Just gonna have a shower” Olivier plants a small kiss on Granit’s forehead before getting out of bed, stretching, and walking to the bathroom.

Granit stretches out in bed and shuts his eyes for a few more minutes before deciding to check his phone. 

A knock on the door disrupts him, his ears prick up.

“Granit? You in there?” It’s Shkodran.

“Wait a sec” Granit slowly gets out of bed and goes to answer the door “Hi”

“Hi, you left your jacket downstairs” Shkodran says, holding out a black D2squared jacket.

“Ah thanks, I was wondering where that had gone”

“Yeah, you took off”

“Sorry, I had stuff to do”

“Uh hu”

“That shower's like niagra falls!” Olivier comes out of the bathroom, now washed, but completely naked “Want to go for round two?”

It’s only then he notices Shkodran at the door. He blushes before going back into the bathroom.

“What’s Oli doing in here?” Shkodran asks.

“He...he had a shower...his wasn’t working”

“What did he mean by ‘round two’?”

“Urm” Granit goes bright red “We just...we were...we wanted to…”

“Fuck?”

Granit lets out a pained laugh and stares at the floor.

“Yes, ok, we’re dating. It’s not a big deal!” He says.

“It is! I think it’s amazing, aww you two are so cute”

“Thanks, but don’t tell anyone else alright?”

“I won’t, but I think you should. Everyone will be happy for you”

“Yeah, we’ll think about it”

“See you later lovebirds” Shkodran winks before walking down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Laurent to find out next.

In fairness Olivier had been planning on telling him soon, however, it’s his phone that does it for him.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Laurent asks him in French at the end of a training session. His had ran out of battery and he’d decided it would be easier to borrow a teammates rather than going through the hassle of charging it, especially as he’d forgotten his charger.

“Oui” Olivier hands it over without really thinking, especially not about the fact he was in the middle of a rather sexual conversation with Granit.

“This song sucks!” Shkodran shouts from the other side of the room, Olivier laughs. As he looks over he sees Granit on his phone, but it doesn’t register he might be texting him.

“Granit?” Laurent asks. Oli knows it’s directed at him, it’s too quiet for Granit himself to hear.

“Yeah? What about him?” He asks, heart pounding as everything catches up with him.

“THAT Granit?” Laurent signals to Granit.

“Uh hu”

Laurent looks from Olivier to the phone and back again.

“What is it?” Olivier feels himself go bright red.

“He wants to…” Laurent shudders and hands Oli his phone back “I accidentally clicked on it, a banner came up...I didn’t mean to”

“I know” Olivier takes the phone and reads Granit’s last message. It’s...suggestive, to say the least “Oh”

“Is it a joke?”

“No” Olivier says “We’re…”

“Friends with benefits? I don’t blame you, it does get boring on away days at times, i mean…”

“No, we’re together. Like, dating”

“Oooh” Laurent grins widely “That’s great, I’m happy for you”

“Thanks”

It appeared Granit had heard the conversation, or at least seen what was going on. He was watching to two Frenchmen intently. Laurent gives him the thumbs up. Granit returns it and goes back to messing with his hair.

“You should’ve told me” Laurent says.

“I was going to”

“I know, it’s alright. Does anyone else know?”

“Shkodran, that’s it I think. I mean, our families do too but…”

“No one else from the team?”

Olivier shakes his head.

“Cool, anyway I’ll see you later, have fun with...that...tonight” Laurent says.

Olivier’s laugh turns into one of embarrassment “Thanks, I’m sure we will”

Laurent takes off and Olivier reads the message again, it was graphic to say the least.

“Granit” He mumbles to himself.

“Yeah?”

He hadn’t even noticed Granit come over to him.

“Hey” Olivier says “So yeah, Lolo knows now”

“I thought he did, how did he take it?”

“Well”

“Good, are you almost ready?”

“Almost, give me 5 minutes” Olivier smiles as Granit sits on the bench next to him “And maybe check who has my phone before sending...that”

Granit laughs “I don’t know, your face was hilarious”

Olivier can’t help but laugh too “It’s a good job I love you”


End file.
